Opposites Attract
by Voldemortsecret
Summary: What happens when a resistant Hufflepuff is held captive and enslaved by Bellatrix Lestrange? Hate and hostility give way to a very unlikely friendship...and something more?


Voldemort had won, and Melinda was scared. As a Hogwarts seventh year, she had to graduate and enter the real world in about a week, and this whole Voldemort business was making this difficult, especially as a Hufflepuff. For some reason, Death Eaters didn't seem to like 'Puffs much. Their loss, she supposed. The DA was still an underground movement in the castle, but it was dying. She had dabbled in it, but had never immersed herself in the cause like many others had. She preferred to stay out of trouble. But trouble seemed to find her, because here she was at another DA meeting. Membership had increased a bit, and she wondered idly if it would be able to return to its original strength. Maybe. She was only here because her friends had dragged her, she told herself, but she knew that was not entirely true. Deep down, she supposed she liked some adventure, after all.  
Some of the more active members would go on to join the Order after Hogwarts. Melinda could pick them out immediately. Just like anybody could pick out the Slytherins that would become Death Eaters. Sarah, for example. She frowned at the thought of her childhood friend. As much as she didn't like it, she knew Sarah was very eager to receive the mark; her family expected it. She wondered if they would ever speak after graduation; after all, they barely spoke now. A Gryffindor girl broke her thoughts, coming over to talk with her.  
"Hey, Melinda. Congrats."  
"What?"  
"You've been invited! To join the Order! They heard about that time you broke those first years out of detention. You'll do it, right?"  
"Oh my gosh, I don't know! I wasn't planning on it. It's so... dangerous. And, well, danger isn't exactly my middle name." The girl laughed.  
"Well, consider it." She turned to leave. Melinda nodded, made to leave, and then turned back around, acting on impulse.  
"I'll do it."

TWO YEARS LATER

She never should have accepted the offer. Melinda knew that now. She was alone, sitting in a prison cell, barely two years out of Hogwarts. She could have been a librarian! Now, they were probably going to kill her. She had been tortured, and it hurt. She felt like she just wasn't cut out for this. It had only been a day and a half, but she knew she was going to die. She was either going to break under pressure and spill all the information she had, or else be killed first. She had already made her decision. She was going to try to get herself killed before she betrayed the Order. Although the thought made her sick to her stomach, she nursed the little consolation that she would die a hero. She lifted her head at the sound of approaching footsteps. Well, Living, it was nice. She thought to herself dully. She gasped in surprise as the approaching figure came into view.  
"Sarah?" she gasped, looking at her old childhood friend. Sarah didn't respond, her eyes darting around nervously, making sure they were alone before she spoke.  
"Melinda Clearwater. It is you. I didn't think you would have joined...I mean, I knew you were sympathetic..." She spoke in a quiet tone, making sure she wasn't overheard. By who, Melinda didn't know.  
"It was kind of an impulse buy." She admitted. "I see you got your mark." Sarah smiled for a moment and nodded.  
"I've had it for a while now." She paused. "I'm going to get you out of here."  
"Are you kidding? If you get caught..."  
"You're right. It's too dangerous for me to try anything rash. Yet." Her mouth curved into a smile. Melinda smiled in spite of herself. She hadn't changed at all. "I'm going to try to persuade the Dark Lord to let you go." Melinda raised an eyebrow.  
"And he's going to listen?" Sarah shrugged.  
"He'll hear me out, at least. It's something."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive." She affirmed, avoiding Melindas gaze. She froze. "I have to go." She murmured quickly. "Don't worry. I'll get you out." she hissed as she sped off. Melinda watched her leave, a knot forming in her stomach.

No one else came until the morning. Melinda heard the door to the dungeons and lifted her head, hoping for some food. She then remembered her talk with Sarah and flinched. It was likely her visitor was not bringing food. What happened next would change her life, or end it.  
Lord Voldemort appeared in the front of her cell door, a scowl on his face. Melinda shrank back into the wall. She had never seen him before, and now, here he was, so close. She was terrified. He was going to kill her for sure.  
"Not today." He said sharply.  
"What?" She asked, in spite of herself.  
"I'm not going to kill you. At least, not today." He paused. "You're... lucky. You have a friend who managed to talk me out of it. For now." Melinda's mind reeled. How did Sarah do that? "However." He continued, snapping her mind back into the present. "I can't just let you walk out of here, either. So for the next six months, you are to be the housekeeper to one of my Death Eaters. Then you shall be...reevaluated, to see if you should be freed." He smiled, a sadistic twisted expression. "Bellatrix will collect you later today" Melinda's expression changed from relief to pure horror in an instant. Bellatrix? "If you are unhappy, I could just kill you." Melinda shook her head violently. She wanted to live.

A few hours later, he returned, this time, to Melindas surprise, with Sarah.  
"You have five minutes. No more." He addressed Sarah, not even looking in Melindas direction. "Then Bella will take her." that smirk played his lips again. Sarahs face remained passive.  
"Yes, my Lord." He nodded, turning to leave, then he turned back.  
"You're quite lucky I'm allowing this. Especially considering you did your visiting yesterday." Melinda saw the shock on Sarahs face and realized she hadn't known he knew. He merely nodded and disappeared.  
Sarah turned towards Melinda, shaking her head. "I don't know when he could have possibly found out. Did you say? Perhaps he saw it in you mind earlier." she said nothing, and Sarah shrugged it off. "He didn't seem angry, anyways...and I got you out!" She beamed.  
"Thank you, Sarah." Melinda expressed gratefully. "You saved my life." She broke off when she thought of Bellatrix. Sarah smiled sympathetically. Bellatrix would be hard to live with.  
"It's only six months. It was originally going to be a year, you know."  
"How did you do that?" Sarah shrugged sheepishly.  
"Don't get mad." She said smiling. "I kinda... told him you were a weakling and a year would kill you. Also, I told him you were the type of fighter the Order wouldn't give information to anyways, considering you're so...I think "homebody" was the term I used." She blushed. "Sorry!" Melinda laughed.  
"You could have told him I was carved from dragon dung if it meant saving my life." Sarah did that little head tilt that indicated she wasn't telling the whole story, but Melinda didn't press.  
"Your five minutes are up." Voldemorts voice was quiet, but it carried. Sarah nodded to Melinda, mouthed a see you later, and left. Bellatrix appeared moment later.  
"Come here, slave girl." She spat, hands on her hips. "I have better things to do than babysit you this afternoon." Melinda sighed and left the newly opened door, following Bellatrix out the door. She felt rather reluctant. Her cell was kinda cozy, after all.

"If you leave the house without my permission, the wards are going to zap you senseless." Bellatrix snapped as they entered the front door of the manor. "You are to wash the floors first. The house elf will teach you. Every day you will have a new list of chores. And you better do them correctly. I have very little patience."

A week had passed, and Melinda ached. On top of the all the cleaning, Bellatrix cursed her multiple times a day. The house-elf was a nice companion, but she didn't talk much. She was too scared to. Melinda sat down on the steps, looking at the banisters she was supposed to be polishing. How could she last 6 months of this?  
"I'm not paying you to sit!" Bellatrix's cackle came through the hall. "Oh wait! I'm not paying you at all, blood traitor!" She sent a curse at Melinda, leaving a welt. One of many. "Aw, wittle Melly looks like she's going to cry!" Bellatrix shrieked. "Thinking of her widdle boyfriend back home?" Melinda clenched her teeth.  
"No. I don't have a boyfriend." She paused. "I had a girlfriend once. In Hogwarts." She trailed off bitterly. She waited for the snide remark from Bellatrix, but it didn't come. Just a "humph" and a haughty stride out of the room. Melinda stood, stretched, and returned to her banisters.

It had somehow been a month. Melinda had passed out, exhausted, in the garden when she was supposed to be digging weeds. She woke to a slap in the face.  
"Wake up, blood traitor!" Bellatrix's snarl rang in her ears. The only voice Melinda regularly heard, since the house elf had been banned from speaking to her a week ago. Bellatrix kicked her in the side. Melinda sat up, covered in mud. "Ugh!" Bellatrix gasped, looking her over. "You smell like shit! When was the last time you took a shower? Last month?"  
"Why yes, actually." She retorted. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.  
"And I let you in my house?" She made a gagging noise. "There's guest shower downstairs. Use that when you're done weeding. And here's some clean things to wear. My god your shirt is moldy. And I let that in my house." Melinda thanked Bellatrix as she walked away, but was ignored. All the better to be ignored, anyways.

She emerged from the bathroom feeling a million times better than she did earlier. Hey, she thought to herself. One month down, five more to go. It would be better with showers. Bellatrix loped into the foyer smirking.  
"There you are!" She began. "the toilet by the library is clogged and..." she paused, looking Melinda over. Melinda raised an eyebrow.  
"yes?"  
"Nothing. You just look, decent. Prettier than I expected. For a blood traitor. Now go fix that toilet or I'll curse you into next week." Melinda nodded dully. Yay, toilets.

Two weeks later, Melinda slipped into an upstairs bathroom, mop in hand, only to see Bellatrix crying over the sink. What could possibly make Bellatrix cry? She looked at her curiously before realizing she should probably just back out slowly. She almost made it, too, until her mop handle hit the doorframe.  
"What are you doing?!" Bellatrix screamed, wand out.  
"Mopping?" Melinda suggested lamely, holding up the mop.  
"GET OUT!" Bellatrix shouted, hitting Melinda with the cruciatis curse for good measure. Melinda lept up, grabbed the mop and ran.

It had been two months. Two months, four to go. Melinda was getting stronger. She could lift more, do more, and, much to Bellatrix's displeasure, was developing a resistance to the stinging hex. Her welts healed much faster now. She was always thinking about why Bellatrix was crying that day. She had been watching her, and realized that Bellatrix seemed to have no friends. She had always thought that this was by choice, but could Bellatrix simply be lonely? Couldn't be. If anyone was lonely, it was Melinda. She longed for a real human conversation.  
"Blood traitor! Shine the cutlery!" She sighed. This seemed to be the closest to a conversation she could get, save with herself.  
"Hi, Mel, how are you?" she asked herself. "I'm fine, thanks for asking, Melinda." She jumped as Bellatrix stormed in, impatient. "What stuffing is filling your head? Get the polish! And who the bloody hell are you talking to?"  
"Just having a conversation with myself." she muttered. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.  
"Why?"  
"I have no one else to talk to. I'm lonely. Do you ever talk to yourself?" Melinda bit her tongue. She shouldn't be asking questions of Bellatrix.  
"No.' Bellatrix snapped. "Conversation is useless. Besides, who would I converse with? I'm surrounded by idiots. And my sister, of course, but that husband of hers, king idiot. And Severus, don't get me started on Severus..." She paused, then, looking at Melinda dubiously. "Polish the silver." she said curtly. Melinda watched her leave. Was that a conversation?

Over the next month, Melinda had more mini "conversations" with Bellatrix, usually her ranting about something. Melinda didn't mind. Bellatrix seemed to prefer an audience, anyways. Soon, it had hit the halfway point of Melindas sentence. The air felt lighter. One day shortly after, Bellatix stopped mid rant (something about muggles and too-small shoes) and looked at Melinda.  
"What do you think about?" Melinda considered her, bewildered. She decided to tell the truth.  
"I think about what I'm going to do when I get out of here."  
"Oh? And what is that?"  
"I think I'm going to be a librarian. I like books. It's a quiet life. I've had rather enough adventure I think." Bellatrix snorted.  
"Ravenclaw?"  
"Hufflepuff, actually." Bellatrix made a face.  
"Ew." There was a silence. Then, "I like books."  
"What?"  
"You know, those things you read." Bellatrix snapped. "I like them. I have some good ones, in my library. You can read them when you're free." Melinda tilted her head. Was Bellatrix being nice?  
"Thank you. I don't read books on dark magic, though."  
"I have all kinds of books." Bellatrix mumbled, tossing her hair indignantly. Melinda noticed it was pretty hair. She also noticed she was probably developing Stockholm Syndrome. "You're alright, for a blood traitor Hufflepuff." Bellatrix observed.  
"Well you're alright, too, for a Death Eater keeping me as a slave." Melinda retorted. Bellatrix just laughed.

As the next month passed, Melinda found she was being cursed and screamed at less. Her and Bellatrix had a similar taste in novels, she found. Maybe that was why.  
"Blood Traitor!" Bellatrix called. Melinda rolled her eyes. She had a name.  
"Yes?"  
"There will be people over for dinner. Clean the dining room. And foyer. And then take a shower. I want you smelling presentable."  
"Yes ma'am." Melinda said, grimacing. A house full of Death Eaters. Joy.  
"That friend of yours is a Death Eater." Bellatrix spoke, as though reading Melindas thoughts. She shrugged. "Though I don't like her. Thinks she can just come in and-" she cut herself off. Melinda looked at her curiously.  
"and what?"  
"Nothing." Bellatrix snapped. "I'm over it." She didn't seem over it, but Melinda said nothing. "She's going to be here tonight, you know." Bellatrix muttered darkly. "if you clean the dining room well enough, maybe I'll look the other way when you say hello." Melinda didn't understand why Bellatrix was being so nice, but she accepted it. She liked it. She wondered how nice she could truly be, if she would ever be able to find out.

That night, Melinda stayed mainly out of the way of the guests; Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Sarah, and a couple other people she had once recognized from wanted posters but had forgotten the names. She also saw a man she knew back when they were at Hogwarts. She had been right about him. After the dinner was over, she noticed Sarah give her a wink and slip into a side room. Melinda glanced at Bellatrix, who either hadn't noticed or had pretended not to notice, and slipped out as well.  
"Hows it going?" she asked breathlessly. "Only two more months, right?"  
"Yeah." Melinda said. "It's great talking to someone that isn't her. I mean, we both like classic literature and pie, but..." Sarah laughed.  
"Don't tell me you're becoming friends!" Melinda shrugged.  
"She has offered to share her books when I was freed."  
"Oh my God." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Not that I'm the one to judge your friendship choices, but, this is too funny."  
"We're. Not. Friends."  
"Ok." Sarah said, grinning. "That's similar to what I had said about- you know what, never mind. Bellatrix is going to be looking for you. I'm glad you're doing well." She darted away before Melinda could get in another word. She snorted. What was she keeping from her? And her and Bellatrix were NOT friends.

"Do you think we could be friends, when you're free?" Melinda looked up, shocked. It was a week after the party, and she had not seen this question coming. "I mean, hypothetically." Bellatrix continued.  
"I... don't see why not." Melinda ventured, weary of a trap. "But, I didn't think you were friends with blood traitors." Bellatrix shrugged.  
"If you're pardoned when your sentence is complete..." They stared at one another for a moment. Bellatrix looked...different. Unsure. Curious. Kind. Melinda smiled hesitantly.  
"Yeah. I'd like that." Bellatrix smiled back.

Five months down, one to go. Melinda reminded herself, lifting a sack of potatoes with a grunt. There. That was the last of them. She wiped some potato dirt off her hands with her pants and yawned. The sun had set long ago, but she still has so much to do. Bellatrix came in, then, surveying Melindas work.  
"Seems alright." she said, nodding. She had been much nicer to her lately. The yelling and cursing was at a minimum. Melinda nodded in agreement. She was leaning against the doorframe now, exhausted. Bellatrix noticed.  
"Why don't you just go to bed now?" Bellatrix suggested. "I mean, I am, too, and you make too much noise when I'm trying to sleep anyways." Melinda looked at her in disbelief.  
"Are you sure?"  
"yeah. I mean, we're future friends, right? Maybe even..." she stopped, leaned forward, and placed a kiss on Melindas cheek. "I still expect you up at sunrise." she said rudely as she left. Melinda watched her leave, then touched her cheek where Bellatrix had kissed her. She smiled. There had been nothing rude about that kiss.

One week left. Neither had mentioned the kiss. Melinda wondered if Bellatrix had been unwell. She brought her her morning coffee. Bellatrix looked up from her paper. "Thanks." Melinda froze. Thanks? "What? You are free in a week. And say you're welcome or I won't be so nice next time."  
"You're welcome." Melinda whispered. Bellatrix stood.  
"Cream." she said blandly, motioning across the room. Melinda realized she had been staring at Bellatrix far too long.  
"Oh, right." And suddenly, they were kissing. Softly, at first, but since when was Bellatrix Lestrange subtle? The kiss grew in intensity, and as much as Melinda wanted more, she pulled back, confused.  
"What?" Bellatrix asked, frowning.  
"I, it's just, I always thought you liked someone else. Like, um, your husband. Or...well..."  
"You know me and Rodolphus are separated." Bellatrix said impatiently. "He hasn't lived here in months. Since before you came." She paused. "You're really asking about the Dark Lord." Melinda blushed, looking at her feet.  
"You don't have to say-"  
"He rejected me." Bellatrix said flatly. "Shortly before you came here. There's another who has caught his attention. It's safe to say I'm over him now." She smiled seductively at Melinda. "Besides. I have you."

Two weeks later. Melinda was free. She had been for a week. The day she was released, the day Voldemort came to the house and cleared her name, the day she sought her parents out and resigned from the Order (she would always be sympathetic, but she felt she was more neutral than anything now, given the circumstances), she sought out the nearest library. And she returned, every day. This is where Sarah found her, curled in a corner with a book.  
"You have been free for a week and you haven't sought me out?" Melinda smiled.  
"I like books. Also, you're incredibly hard to locate." Sarah smiled wickedly.  
"I've been busy lately." Melinda raised an eyebrow. "So, where are you living now?"  
"Um, Bellas." Sarah laughed.  
"Oh my god. You Are friends." Melinda nodded and smirked. Sarah frowned.  
"What are you keeping from me?"  
"What are you keeping from me?" Sarah laughed again.  
"Touche."  
"The next time I see you, You'll know everything."  
"When will that be?"  
"New Years Party at Lucius's next week." Sarah's jaw dropped.  
"How did you get an invite? You've been free a week." Melinda just smiled.

Melinda approached Lucius's manor, so nervous she was trembling. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." She choked out.  
"Nonsense." Bellatrix said, taking her hand. "Show up at a party without my girlfriend? I'm far too dignified for that." Melinda shook her head.  
"This dress. I feel too fancy." Bellatrix sighed, pulling her close. She kissed her forehead.  
"Prison does that to you, dearie. But you're with me, now, and now that I'm not obligated to be mean to you, you never have to feel that way again." She kissed her forehead again. "You're my little blood traitor, Mel." Melinda rolled her eyes.  
"Tell me again how you can think that's a term of endearment." Bellatrix just laughed, taking her arm. You'll do fine."

She felt she was doing fine, too, after the first round of introductions and explanations. Narcissia was actually pretty likeable. She approved of their relationship, which was something. Though she got more comfortable, she stayed close to Bellatrix for the most part. As they made their way through the crowd, she spotted Voldemort ahead and attempted to take an alternate route, but Bellatrix paid no mind. Melinda reluctantly followed, afraid of getting lost. Suddenly, she paused. Sarah was over there. Next to Voldemort. She slipped to the side and hung back, watching them from a safe distance. It was then she noticed his hand around Sarah's upper arm, keeping her by his side. She noticed the matching color tones of her gown and of his robes. Bellatrix's words echoed in her head; Thinks she can just come in and...There's another who caught his attention...  
"What you're thinking is true." Bellatrix whispered in Melindas ear, coming up behind her. "And I see it's public now. Interesting." She smiled at Melinda. "We were public first." she said teasingly, taking her hand and kissing it. Melinda, smiled, then looked aside. Sarah was approaching them now. Her gown was beautiful, highlighting her dark mark.  
"Oh, Hufflepuff." She said, laughing, addressing Melinda. "I forgot how beautiful you were!" she exclaimed. "Your dress is gorgeous, this life becomes you much more than scrubbing floors." Melinda smiled. She guessed Bella and Sarah were right. "So." Sarah said, glancing over her shoulder. "Come on, tell. Who's your date? I hate to offend, but you didn't get an invite on your own. Not after merely a week of freedom, anyways." Melinda blushed.  
"Bella." Sarah's hand flew to her mouth.  
"Bellatrix?" She grinned, lowering her hand. Her gaze switched to Bellatrix then, taking in the two of them. "I heard people talking, but I thought they must be rumors... You two look amazing together. I admit I was skeptical, but you really do." she turned to Melinda and lowered her voice "Everyone's looking at you and not at me for once now, haha. I'll see you later, I'm sure." She disappeared back into the crowd.  
"Come on, dear." Bellatrix said, pulling Melinda towards the tiled ballroom floor. The Orchestra had started a slow dance. She shook her head.  
"I can't dance"  
"Nonsense." Bellatrix hissed teasingly. "Any girlfriend of mine can dance." Melinda laughed as Bella wrapped her arms around her, and was able to ignore the rest of party as they leaned in for a kiss.  
She was happy.


End file.
